Turning gay!
by dark-spirited Bakura
Summary: Deidara's in the weird part of YouTube again! And something interesting might happen this time… SasoxDei fluff, implied HidaxKaku


**Bwahahaha I love YouTube and all its wonders! Okay so this fic was inspired by a YouTube video I watched on this guy named Vermin Supreme, and I laughed so hard I think I cracked a rib. He's crazy! Plus he gave me an excuse to write pointless fluff… hehehe. Anyways enjoy and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… then the show would be cancelled due to complete crack. I do not own Randall Terry, Jesus, YouTube, Vermin Supreme, dust, or computers.**

**Summary: Deidara's in the weird part of YouTube again! And something interesting might happen this time… SasoxDei fluff, implied HidaxKaku **

**Warnings: Like I said in the summary, SasoxDei fluff, implied HidaxKaku, plus there are some bad words thanks to our favorite Jashinist.**

* * *

><p>Deidara stared at the computer screen, bored yet strangely entertained. He watched an old man with a tall boot on top of his head talking about free ponies and turbines run by zombie power, and the bomber chuckled occasionally. "This dude's a weirdo, un. And what kind of a name is Vermin Supreme anyways?"<p>

The blonde put his hand on the mouse and went to exit out of the video until the old guy said something that caught his attention.

"And one more thing. Jesus told me to make Randall Terry gay." He took out a bunch of dust and started sprinkling it on some guy's head, repeating the phrase "He's turning gay!" over and over.

Deidara was intrigued, and he wondered if that method actually worked. Laughing evilly to himself, he collected as much dust as he could and ran to the front room, where Sasori was located.

The redhead was quietly reading a book on the sofa, his back turned to the bomber. _Perfect! _he thought, sneaking up on him. After a moment's hesitation, Deidara started sprinkling the dust on Sasori's head.

Sasori jumped in surprise, book falling out of his hands. Sputtering, he started wiping the dust off of his head. "What the hell?" He stood up and turned around, glaring at the blonde. "What do you want, brat?"

Deidara's eyes widened, silently staring at his Danna intently. Sasori's eye twitched, slightly creeped out. "…brat?"

Deidara said nothing, merely kept on staring. Sasori started backing away, becoming more freaked out by the second. "Deidara, what's wrong?"

The blonde finally decided to speak. "Hmm. I can't tell if it worked or not, un."

The puppeteer's eye twitched again. "If what worked?"

"I was trying to turn you gay, un!"

Sasori's jaw dropped as he stared disbelievingly at his partner. He cleared his throat, trying to get his voice back. "Y-you what?"

"I said I was trying to turn you gay, Danna un!" Deidara repeated, tilting his head to the side. "Did it work?"

If Sasori could have fainted out of embarrassment he would have done so right then. As it was, a small blush could be detected on his cheeks. He coughed nervously, trying to cover it up. "Brat, why would you want to do such a thing?"

"Because…" Deidara said slowly, looking a little embarrassed himself. "Just because, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Oh really…? Deidara, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, walking towards the blonde.

Deidara's face grew red, backing away as fast as he could. "N-no D-d-danna un." The bomber nearly panicked once his back hit the wall.

The redhead smirked, finally seeing what was going on. "Oh is that so?" he purred, nearing the furiously blushing blonde. "I think I can come up with a reason or two." He put his arms on both sides of Deidara's head, hands on the wall. Their faces were almost touching now.

"A-ah Danna," Deidara mumbled, trying to build up the courage to look directly into the puppeteer's eyes.

Sasori grinned, and then very slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Deidara's. Deidara stiffened, surprised by the contact. Then he gladly reciprocated the action, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist.

Sasori bit the blonde's lower lip, asking for entry. He willingly gave it, and the redhead's tongue darted inside of Deidara's mouth. The blonde didn't try to dominate, simply let the other do what he wanted.

After the need for oxygen became too great for Deidara, he reluctantly pulled away. He gasped for breath, shyly looking away from Sasori. The redhead chuckled, gently tucking a stray piece of the bomber's hair behind his ear.

"S-Sasori…" Deidara started, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.

Sasori smirked. "Come on, let's continue this elsewhere, shall we?"

Deidara's blush deepened even more, if possible. "Y-yeah, un… Hey wait a second!" he said suddenly. "This means that the dust worked! I turned you gay, un!" The blonde grinned happily.

The puppeteer sweatdropped. "Um… let's just go, brat."

"Okay," Deidara said cheerfully, grabbing Sasori's hand and dragging them into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hidan plopped down on the couch, utterly depressed. "Fucking Kakuzu," he muttered, turning the TV on. "Too damn worried about his money to care about anything else."<p>

A few moments later a very tired looking Deidara (**A/N:** yeah you perverts guessed right :D) sat down next to him. "Hey, un," he said, glancing boredly at the TV.

"Hey," the Jashinist replied darkly.

Deidara looked at him. "Kakuzu again?"

Hidan sighed. "Yeah…"

The blonde smirked. "Here, let me tell you a secret, un…" He whispered something in Hidan's ear. The religious zealot looked surprised at first, and then he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Holy shit you're a fucking genius, blondie!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat. "I'll catch you later!" He ran down the hallway in search of some dust.

* * *

><p><strong>*blushes furiously* cannot… write… lemon… without… major nosebleed… <strong>

**So anyways how was it? It seemed a little rushed to me, but that was probably because after attempting it I decided to cut out the lemon… hehe. Reviews would be love! And if you have time, go on YouTube and look up "Meet Vermin Supreme" to watch the video that was the inspiration for this fic! **


End file.
